¿TÚ Y YO?
by anak7
Summary: fate es una estudiante de pediatría, lleva meses tratando de salir de una decepción amorosa y por casualidad conoce a la mujer que sera el amor de su vida
1. Chapter 1

hola como van, este es mi primer fanfic de Magical girl lyrical Nanoha, pues espero les guste, me encantaría saber que piensan de el, NO es un fic convencional, y me encantaria saber si es de su agrado, así que aprecio y agradezco de antemano a quien se pase un ratillo por aquí.

Disclamier: ninguno de los personajes de la serie me pertenecen, esto se sobreentiende pero no esta de mas la aclaración.

* * *

¿TÚ Y YO?

by: anak

Han pasado 8 meses, 6 días, 3:47 horas, lo que hace que ella me tiro a la basura como si fuera una sucia envoltura de un dulce que ya comió, aún ahora no logro entender cómo puedo sufrir tanto por ella, no después de todo lo que me hizo pasar para "donarme" un poco de su tiempo… si, si "donar" su tiempo era como llamaba a nuestro tiempo juntas.

Flasback

Fate: nena será que esta noche puedes cenar conmigo? es que cenare con mi madre y quiero presentarte a ella formalmente.

-Nooo como se te ocurre, tengo cosas muy importantes que hacer como para salir a cenar contigo y Lindy, el tiempo que te di tendrá que bastarte para 2 días mas. (parándose de la cama al tiempo que se sube su pantalón)

Fate: no digas eso, se supone que llevamos 10 meses saliendo no me hagas rogarte (con cara de cachorro)

-te dije que No y es No, no lo puedo creer Fate, ahora ¡se te sale lo intensa! de haber sabido que sería así no sigo con esta charada. ( con cara de fastidio)

Fate: nena acoso no me amas? como que charada? Yo te amo siempre ha sido así, (rogando) me parece buena idea formalizar lo nuestro delante de mi familia, dale ven con migo esta noche a casa de mi madre.

-no me hagas esto, ya te dije que no estoy preparada para contarle al mundo "ESTO" además sabes que para nuestros amigos yo tengo un "novio" que no se olvide Fate. Así me ahorro de paso esas caras que haces cuando nos ves por ahí juntos.

Fin del flashback.

¡1.00 pm! (Mirando el reloj de su muñeca izquierda) Esta retarde sino almuerzo ya no podre ir a clase de dos, Acabo de salir de mi trabajo de medio tiempo, me toco hacer esto para ayudar a mi madre con lo de mi universidad, nunca me ha gustado ser una carga para ella ni para nadie.

Yo Fate Testarossa Harlown, fui adpotada a los diez años por Lindy H. debido a que mi madre biológica murió de una sobredosis de heroína cuando tenía 9 años, quiero mucho a mi madre 1claro! Pero no quiero causarle más molestias. No al menos que ahora tengo 19 años y estoy en segundo año de pediatría, se supone que soy adulta como voy a ir a quejarme por cash, es ilógico.

En el campus de la Universidad

He quedado mal a Hayate, es mi mejor amiga desde los 10 años, aunque no estudiamos lo mismo siempre quedamos para almorzar pero hoy seguro me matara. Salí una hora tarde del mini mercado en el que trabajo y como si fuera poco mi móvil ha muerto, nunca creerá que yo Fate Testarossa me he quedado sin batería.

Ah! ya que más da será almorzar sola.

Encontré una mesa cerca de la fuente emblema de la U. para sentarme a comer mi improvisado almuerzo (un pastel de pollo y verduras con una soda). Fue entonces cuando la vi, la mujer más hermosa que pudiera existir en toda la infinidad del universo, ahí sentada con un cigarrillo en una mano y en la otra un gran vaso, supongo que de café, en una de las jardineras mas allá de la fuente, se me paralizo el mundo, esos ojos azules como el mar, tez blanca, cabello recogido en una coleta, se le nota que es largo por la longitud de su coleta, hermosa.

No puedo dejar de mirar en su dirección, OH MY es preciosa.

Espero que no me haya visto embelesada con ella, no podría con la vergüenza.

En la noche

H: Hey, crees que me puedes plantar así como si nada? (suena como mi madre ó como mi novia, tendré que cambiar eso, Claaaro si, yo cambiar a miss Hayate Como NO)

H: ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Morí de hambre solo por esperarte (indignada)

F: Perdóname. Sé que no es fácil de creer, y probablemente te enojes conmigo pero….pero no encontrarme contigo hoy fue ¡lo mejor! Que me pudo pasar.(cerrando los ojos para encontrar valor para decir esto, Hayate no es fácil y Fate lo sabe)

H: ¡!QUE! no vas a disculparte? como es eso de que no almorzar conmigo fue LO MEJOR que pudo pasarte?

F: mira no puedo contarte nada hoy, pero lo hare, si lo hare cuando entienda bien lo que me ha pasado.

H: de qué coño hablas te fue mal o bien? Decídete

F: bueno bien, pero no es gran cosa

H: Entonces habla mujer, me estas desesperando.

La verdad es que Hayate sabia la situación de Fate, de hecho aunque conocía a la "EX" de Fate, que en realidad también es su amiga, conocía el sufrimiento y largo luto de Fate, muchas veces le insinuó que Ella no le convenía, que dejara las cosas así, Hayate la vio muchas veces como maltrataba a su mejor amiga, como le pasaba su novio por la cara, como lo besaba sin siquiera pensar en Fate, pero Fate hizo caso omiso de sus palabras estaba ciega por su amor.

F: Vi a….a.

H: Viste a? mejor corto no quería pronunciar su nombre delante de Fate

F: NO no fue a ella,(bajando el rostro) Yo conocí bueno vi a una chica hermosa Hayate,(sube su rostro de nuevo un poco sonrojado) no imaginas la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida, es preciosa, no es una Diosa.(con ilusión, una que Hayate no había visto casi por año y medio, sino era más)

F: sabes lo que eso significa, sabes (con voz temblorosa) alcanzas a imaginar lo que significa Hayate, por fin veo en alguien unos ojos hermosos y no son los de… bueno ya sabes.

La cruel Hayate, la que no media palabra para gastar bromas a su amiga, esta que disfrutaba tanto ver a Fate roja como la sangre solo por la vergüenza, amarilla como las llamas del fuego del coraje o blanca como las nubes por el desconcierto.

Si esta Hayate no se atrevió a preguntar ¿quién era? o ¿cómo era? no se atrevió siquiera a gastar una broma pequeña.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos, ella sabía lo importante que eso era para su amiga, solo la abrazo y susurro en su oído.

¡Perdonada!

Fate sonrió devolviendo su gesto.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Holas, aqui el segundo cap de este No muy convencional fanfic, ojala lo disfruten

comenten que me encantaria y aprecio que lo hagan, criticas y sugerencias también me gustaría para crecer en esto de escribir, sin mas a leer.

Disclamier: pobre de mi ninguno de los personajes de MGLN me pertenecen =( sniff sniff de ser a si ay dios que no haria con ellos, mejor me despido, que la pasen lindo hoy;)

¿Tú y yo?

By:anak7

Cap 2

Descubrí que ahora tengo un nuevo rincón favorito en la U, hace ya casi tres semanas que la vi por vez primera, desde eso adopte esa mesa como mia, (sonriendo simultáneamente con sus pensamientos)

¿Será que me ha visto? Quizás debería hablarle o al menos sonreírle, NO noonnononono que estoy pensando, pensara que soy una stalker, nonono como voy a hacer eso.

Claro que en ocasiones creo que me mira, siento sus hermosos zafiros puestos en mí.

Naa que digo, ya ando ilusionándome sola otra vez, debo estar loca no no pasare por la misma situación de nuevo.

Acaso no aprendes Fate? Reprochándose a sí misma.

¿Qué habré hecho tan mal? En ocasiones pienso que soy demasiado ingenua, (suspiro de resignación)

¿y si fue mi culpa que ella decidiera quedarse con ese hi…. Tonto?

Yo sé que no soy una mujer hermosa, en eso ella tenía razón.

Flashback:

Graduación del último año de su hermano Chrono Harlown de la Universidad de Mid-Childa (meses antes de ser pareja)

Te pondrás ese vestido para esta noche?

F: si, Hayate y Suzuka lo escogieron para mi ayer en la tarde, te gusta?

F: las chicas dicen que luzco hermosa ya que el color negro resalta mi piel y mi cabello. ( dijo esto con ilusión, creyendo en las palabras de sus amigas)

¡No puedo creer! (con cara de asombro e incredulidad) la capacidad de mentir que tienen esas dos, ¿acaso les creíste? Jajaja No seas ingenua Fate, Aunque el mono se vista de seda mono se queda.

Cara de desconcierto, y desilusión refleja Fate

Ahg, no pongas esa cara, no es para tanto, tú bien sabes que no eres miss universo, jajaja ni siquiera miss Japón no sé porque te afecta tanto jajaajaja Hayate cada vez con mejores bromas, creo que le encanta jugar contigo.

Fin del Flashback

En la parada de autobús

(ring, ring!)

F: como vas Hayate?

H: hola Fate, almorzaras conmigo hoy, no aceptare otro no.

F: ok ok claro que sí, nos veremos donde siempre

H: me temo que eso no pasara pequeña Fate, hoy almorzaremos en donde has estado haciéndolo estos últimos días, haremos que esa "Diosa" tuya te note hoy.

Diciendo esto maliciosamente, Fate casi podía ver los ojos rasgados de Hayate, estaba segura de lo que esta le pediría, ya se había contenido demasiado era solo cuestión de tiempo para que esto pasara.

F: está bien (no ganaría nada negándose, Hayate lo obtendría fuera como fuere), pero no creo que sea buena idea hacer "algo", creo que con solo verla estoy más que bien.

F: prométeme que no harás nada para avergonzarme, no enfrente de ella ¡Por favor! (suplicando)

H: heeeee, no pienses en limitarme, sabes que no prometeré nada ¡Te quiero! (colgando el móvil antes que su amiga protestara)

El viaje fue corto como siempre, luego de 15 minutos en el autobús llego a su destino, telefoneo a su amiga (se condeno) para avisar en donde se encontrarían y se dirigió al lugar.

Aún era temprano, la linda chica no estaba allí cosa que Fate agradeció a los Dioses, era una cosa menos que tendría de que preocuparse, y es que con Hayate no se sabia que podía ser peor, si mostrarle la chica o no, claro que la segunda opción era la mejor para ella ya que no haría el "oso" más grande de su vida delante de una hermosa desconocida y sus amigos, igual no era su culpa que la susodicha la fuera ese día.

15 minutos después

La panza de Fate cansada de esperar y empezó a rugir mientras que una Fate desconcertada por la escena de película que corría a su alrededor ni se percataba de su suplicante pancita…

Hayate a mas de tres metros de donde ella se encontraba hablando animadamente mientras dos chicas a su lado escuchaban, durante la aparente amena charla se daba una de ellas asentía y la otra sonreía.

Hayate estaba con una diosa más hermosa de todas y con un demonio sin corazón ni remordimiento.

Nanoha Takamachi y Sigmun Wolkenrriter

¿Cómo era posible que su amiga la conociera? ¿Qué broma es esta?

¿acaso se conocen mi diosa y esa p…? mejor callo a sus groseros pensamientos ¿Qué hacen juntas?

Para la astuta Hayate, que conocía cuan transparente era su mejor amiga aun en la distancia que había entre ellas pudo ver con total claridad las dudas de su amiga, Sin embargo lo que más le llamo la atención es que para su sorpresa Fate no miraba a su ex, no, Fate miraba a su compañera de equipo investigación con la cual tendría que trabajar por unos días. Y a su vez dicha compañera no despegaba ojo de Fate.

Hayate veía como su compañera no disimulaba para ver a su amiga; a si como también se percato que a la ex de Fate, no le gusto mucho que esta no estuviera llorando ni derrumbada, ni siquiera mirándola, más ira reflejo su rostro al notar las miradas descaradas entre las dos anteriormente mencionadas.

H: No te atrevas, ¿qué crees que haces? Pregunto Hayate a la ex de Fate cuando noto que esta las dejaba para ir en busca de su bff.

-que crees que hago? Acaso no ves como la mira. Es una ¡puta! Como se atreve ella a hacerme quedar en ridículo.

-se estará creyendo que puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana, mira ¡COMO SE MIRAN!

Hayate no logro alcanzar a la estruendosa mujer que corre colérica hacia la mujer que un día la amo; solo con la intención de hacerle pasar un mal rato y Hayate lo sabe muy bien…..


	3. Chapter 3

Hey como van, pues que les digo, tal vez solo tal vez este cap les de un poquitin de rabia o puede que no pero bueno, este cap es por esas personas que no saben amar que creen que el maltrato hace parte de un misterioso ritual para demostrar el amor, claro esta si es que en realidad lo sienten, no quiero ofender a nadie con mi comentario solo es mi punto de vista. no olviden comentar porque si me he equivocado con el rumbo de la historia o algo mas, quiero saberlo

Disclamier: lastimosamente no me pertenece ningún personaje de la serie pero los he tomado prestados por un ratillo a ver con que salgo.

enjoy

¿tu y yo? 3

By: anak7

Hayate corría tras la desquiciada y celosa ex novia de Fate sin poder alcanzarla.

Hayate: cálmate, tú no puedes hacer esto, detente no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella (gritaba tras ella)

-FAAATE ¿cómo te atreves? (gritaba la ex) Eres una regalada, ofrecida ¿Cuántas veces te la has tirado? Ahh fate Mírame cuando te hablo, Faaate eres una cualquiera, ¿ahora te coges a todo lo que se mueve?

La mirada de Fate naufragaba perdida en un océano azul que la miraba, tan absorta estaba en aquellos ojos que para cuando reacciono la mano de su ex tormento (o al menos eso creía Fate) iba directo a su mejilla, tan cerca estaba que esquivarla sería casi un milagro aún para ella siendo tan ágil y rápida.

Fate apretó sus ojos esperando el golpe en su cara, pero en el instante antes de impactar sorpresivamente otra mano la sostiene, evitando el golpe a unos escasos 2 cm de aquel delicado rostro.

Fate aun con sus ojos cerrados, los cuales abrió al no sentir aquel cruel golpe, se encontró con que su hermosa amazona ahora su salvadora había detenido a su ex.

La ex de Fate quedo atónita por el gesto de aquella chica, que aunque no muy bien, si conocida por ella. Pero lo que la hizo callar sus alaridos fue la mirada acusatoria de todos los curiosos que al ver tal alboroto se detuvieron para enterarse de que sucedía.

Esta superficial chica no podía de la vergüenza, había salido del closet frente a todos en el campus universitario.

Esa escena de celos que protagonizo era clara y esclarecedora; para ella que escondió su relación con Fate como si se tratase de secreto de estado, era el fin de su imagen y popularidad.

Durante el ensimismamiento de su ex; Fate y su ahora salvadora se hablaban por primera vez.

- No permitas que nadie te toque, A no ser que sea para hacer esto. Decía su amazona mientras acariciaba con el envés de su mano la mejilla de Fate.

Fate no articulo una sola palabra solo miraba atenta aquellos preciosos ojos que la hipnotizaban.

-prométeme "Bonita" que nunca le permitirás que te golpee de nuevo, decía aun acariciando la mejilla de Fate hasta bajar a su barbilla y recorrerla con su dedo índice hasta el mentón.

Fate olvido por completo a su ex y se dejo envolver por las olas de aquel hermoso océano azul que la miraba directamente a sus ojos con una mirada intensa cargada de ternura, compasión, y suplica; a la cual Fate solo pudo corresponder asintiendo con su cabeza y apoyando su mejilla sobre aquella cálida mano que la acariciaba

Después de unos segundos su heroína volteo para retirarse del lugar pero Fate tuvo un impulso y atrapo los dedos de su mano izquierda en sus manos.

Fate: espera ….soy Fate

La chica se giro hacia ella

-lo se

Fate: mmmmmm, quisiera agradecerte (su ángel no la deja continuar)

-ya lo has hecho.

Fate: Ah? Con cara de incomprensión

-si cumples tu promesa "será la mejor recompensa que puedas darme"

Fate: lo hare….pero….(silencio)

-pero?

Fate: me gustaría…¿crees que podríamos tomar un café o algo? Para darte las gracias aclaro Fate al mismo tiempo que su mirada bajaba al suelo para ocultar su sonrojo.

Pero no logro pasar este gesto desapercibido de su diosa provocando que esta hiciera una pequeña broma.

-¿solo para agradecerme? Porque si es eso lo que quieres puedes agradecerme aquí mismo.

Fate que aun sostenía los dedos de su diosa entre sus manos los soltó y giro en otra dirección, con la cara totalmente roja por la vergüenza, haciendo pucheros.

Fate: gracias entonces le dijo, empezando a caminar.

La chica al ver el lindo gesto de Fate sonrío ampliamente pensando en lo tímida que era esta. Pero se dio cuenta de que había ido un tantito lejos asi que:

-hey, hey si "siempre" que te diga que "no" harás esas lindas caritas Creo que se me hará costumbre negarme. Dijo sonriendo

Fate paró en seco y espero.

-ok,ok nos tomaremos un café o lo que quieras perooo….. solo si aceptas salir con migo el sábado. dijo aún sonriendo su diosa.

Antes de que Fate diera su respuesta, sintió como era arrastrada hacia atrás por unos brazos firmes que la sostenían por su cintura, mientras su ex caía en el suelo.

Su ex se levanto gritando enfurecida; ¡perra! Eso eres Fate, con "esta" no lo puedo creer, una puta lesbiana eso eres Fate Testarossa.

Tratando de atinar golpes en el cuerpo de Fate, que estaba siendo protegido por aquella hermosa mujer, en sus brazos Fate sentía que nada malo podría pasarle.

Fate miro a su diosa y asintió (diciendo que estaría bien), se solto del abrazo protector de su dulce ángel, giro y le dijo a la colérica chica que vociferaba insultos tan alto y rápido que para ser sincera Fate ya no le lastimaban es mas ni escuchaba

Fate: no te amo, hace algún tiempo que no lo hago, Tú no eres nadie en mi vida.

Ex: perra, perra

Fate: anda ve por tu novio, es que no comprendo que haces aquí. ¡tu no eres lesbiana! Pero mira para tu información ¡yo si! Tal vez andes un poco confundida "otra vez" pero yo no seré quien aclare tus dudas.

Hayate se quedo con la boca abierta al ver la nueva actitud de Fate, no pudo evitar el sentir lástima por su estruendosa e iracunda amiga así como tampoco evito sonreír ante la situación y alegrarse por su mejor amiga.

Fate tomo la mano de la hermosa amazona y la arrastro consigo lejos del show del cual eran protagonistas.

Lejos de aquel lugar

Fate: lo siento mucho, decía Fate temblorosa y pálida con un semblante serio.

Era la primera vez que le hacía frente a su ex y no era que se arrepintiera pero si estaba asustada y sorprendida por sus anteriores actos.

No era la primera vez ni la ultima que su ex intentara golpearla y aunque Fate era extremadamente fuerte esta siempre lo había conseguido…hasta hoy.

Continuara


	4. Monedas 1

Hey como van? hace algún tiempo que no actualizo, y aunque suene a excusa es debido al trabajo, pero bueno

por aquí vengo de nuevo a ver como me sale esto.

este cap es un tanto informativo, jaja no que va solo cuenta un poco la historia de Fate, y nos ayuda a entender un poco su inseguridad a primera vista así como su verdadera fortaleza y constancia. es bien timida pero eso la hace mas valiosa. ok desde mi humilde opinión.

ah, hay un flash back entre otro flash back espero no sea muy confuso.

gracias a todos los que se pasan un ratico a leer mis locas ideas, y GRACIAS a las que han comentado, de verdad que me animan y me hacen sentir que vale la pena escribir. un besin a toda y saluditos desde colombia ;)

Disclamier: como saben todos no son míos ni lo serán (lastimosamente) pero eme aquí tomando lo que no es mio por pura diversión.

Los seres humanos somos todos una gran caja de pandora, todos tenemos dos caras, algunos incluso poseen más de dos; Es debido a esto que tú para algunas personas puedes ser generoso, humilde, sencillo, así como para otros tal vez seas cruel, envidioso e inhumano.

Actuamos de acuerdo a las situaciones y a nuestras ambiciones. En casos extraordinarios puedes encontrar personas que han perfeccionado el arte de las mascaras a tal punto que olvidan su propio ser.

Nunca terminaras de conocer en su totalidad el "ser" de una persona, pues puede amar un demonio con la misma intensidad con que puede llegar a odiar un santo.

Pero como para toda regla hay siempre una excepción…..

¿Qué sucede cuando entre todas las mascaras encuentras a un ser transparente como el agua de él más puro manantial?

¿Le amas?

¿Le maltratas?

¿Le ignoras?

Acaso…. ¿te aprovechas y tomas lo mejor de sí?

¿TÚ Y YO? 4

MONEDAS 1

En una de las habitaciones del cuarto nivel de la residencia de la Universidad de Mid-childa, a media luz, recostada en una cama, mientras una moneda gira sin descanso entre sus dedos,… una triste rubia de ojos carmesí anegados en llanto.

Toda su vida ha sido un traspié tras otro, todo su mundo se ha basado en las 2 mujeres que amo, que sin entender el porqué siempre decepciono.

Una pregunta da vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez durante todos estos años

¿Porque ninguna correspondió a su amor?

Entre lágrimas y sollozos llega a la misma conclusión que miles de veces anteriores.

¡NO VALGO NI ESTE CENTAVO!

La moneda fue lanzada con la fuerza de la frustración de su alma contra la pared de su cuarto.

Compungida de dolor, su alma y corazón lloran amargamente al sentir una vez más que no será amada, que solo será utilizada y traicionada.

Lagrimas ruedan por sus sonrojadas mejillas como un cruel rio de lava, queman hasta lo más profundo de su convaleciente corazón.

Su madre y ex novia no supieron apreciar el amor y el cariño que Fate siempre llevo consigo, los mismos que entrego sin recibir nada a cambio.

En este triste atardecer del martes la hermosa rubia llora y rememora su corta vida con dolor.

FLASH BACK

Dos preciosas niñas rubias juegan en un parque, son idénticas, la estatura (altura) es lo único que las diferencia para los ojos de los demás presentes en el lugar, excepto para su madre.

La más pequeña entre las dos tiene 5 años, corre tras su hermana dos años mayor que ella, ambas ríen, corren y gritan felices. De repente la mas chiquilla tropieza con unas botellas que minutos antes su madre dejara en el suelo para ir a fumarse un porro.

La pequeña Fate levanta su cabeza y su mirada cae sobre su hermana, con mucho temor, unas tímidas lagrimas salen de sus rojizos ojos, su hermana Alicia le brinda sus brazos como apoyo, al levantarse puede verse como Fate está sangrando en su mentón, codos, muslos y rodillas.

Precia al ver el estado de su hija se levanta mientras lanza la mitad de su porro al suelo con resignación, en su encuentro propina dos golpes en la cabeza de la niña y le jalonea por el brazo.

Precia: Estúpida !mírate! que has hecho. ¿No sabes caminar? ¿de qué te sirven esas dos piernas?

Pregunta y al hacerlo da otro golpe a su hija pero esta vez en su pequeña espalda, ocasionando que se esta se fuera hacia adelante, hasta caer de nuevo.

Precia: muévete. Emprende su camino sin siquiera limpiar las heridas de su pequeña hija.

Alicia se inclina para levantar a su hermana, con la parte baja de su vestido limpia la sangre del rostro y los codos de Fate, quita algunas esquirlas de vidrios de sus heridas.

Cuando su madre ve lo que hace Alicia, retrocede iracunda, retira a Alicia de Fate tirando por uno de sus delicados brazos. Simultáneamente la reprende por el acto que acaba de cometer.

Precia: déjala, no le ha pasado nada, no es más que una chiquilla mimada y chillona (llorona) no hagas caso a todo lo que hace.

Alicia: pero madre, está sangrando.

Precia: que la dejes te he dicho, ya verás que no es más que para llamar la atención de todos, ¡no es más que una melodramática!

Precia toma a su hija mayor de la mano, dejando a una dulce, indefensa y ensangrentada Fate llorando sola en el parque. Quien no tuvo más opción que tratar de seguir a su familia omitiendo el dolor de sus heridas.

Fin Flash back.

Al recordar esto Fate rompe en llanto, gira sobre su cuerpo ubicándose boca abajo en la cama dando puñetazos a esta por la ira y la tristeza que esa memoria ha causado a su corazón.

¿Cómo le era posible ser tan diferente con ambas?

Fate odiaba tanto como amaba ambas caras de la moneda que representaba su madre.

Tan sutil, tierna, fuerte, amorosa y elegante con su hermana. Pero que soberbia, envidia, crueldad, prepotencia, agresividad cuando estaba con ella.

¿Por qué nunca fuiste así con migo? ¿Por qué se te imposibilito siempre el quererme?

Sabía que preguntarse esto era inútil y doloroso, pues la respuesta a su pregunta fue otorgada por la misma Precia muchos años atrás.

FLASH BACK

¡Madre! ¡Madre!

Madre debes comer algo. Te traje un poco de pan con un poco de café.

La pequeña de 9 años, en su afán por agradar a su madre, empeora cada vez más la situación.

Su relación siempre fue mala, pero desde el accidente en el que su hermana Alicia perdió la vida, su madre cayó en una gran depresión y con esta aumento la cantidad y regularidad de drogas que consumía; justo ahora se la pasa colgada con heroína.

A medida que aumenta su consumo aumentan los gritos y malos tratos para con Fate.

FLASH BACK (entre otro flash back) Tres mese antes del noveno cumpleaños de Fate.

Sirenas de ambulancia y policía de tránsito suenan al unisonó.

Un auto boca abajo en plena autopista detiene el tráfico, mientras una madre llora desconsolada sobre el frágil cuerpo de una niña rubia que yace inerte sobre el pavimento.

Alicia Testarossa salió proyectada por el parabrisas del coche, luego que el auto que su madre fuera conduciendo colisionara contra un camión transportador de alimentos.

Momentos antes

Era la primera vez en meses que precia no estaba drogada; Hoy sería el primer recital de violín de su adorada Alicia, por petición de esta había accedido a ir junto con Fate a ver la presentación.

Aunque Precia llevara años sin trabajar, poseía una gran fortuna amasada de sus investigaciones de antaño como científica para una gran corporación.

Gracias a esto, su auto era un hermoso deportivo color plata y cominería color purpura, Nada familiar, pero sí bien cotizado por los solteros de la ciudad.

Llovía, razón por la cual el lujoso deportivo llevaba la capota accionada.

La autopista estaba como usualmente "congestionada" pero eso no impidió que Precia manejara a una velocidad considerable.

Alicia situada en el asiento delantero al lado de su madre, iba sin cinturón de seguridad, lo olvido, pues solo seguía repasando sus partituras. Llevaba puesto un vestido azul claro entallado hasta la cintura para después abrirse como campana, calzando unas botas hasta el tobillo color café que hacían juego con sus ojos y una delicada chalina que llevaba sobre sus hombros; su cabello a medio recoger y un delicado brazalete en su mano derecha.

Fate se encontraba sentada en el asiento trasero, iba entusiasmada cantando y riendo, de vez en cuando miraba a su hermana para brindarle una tierna sonrisa y de esta manera volver a cantar, solo que cada vez lo hacía más alto que la anterior, lo que fuera una tortura para su madre que empezó a reprocharle y exigirle que callara de una vez.

¡Cállate Fate, me molesta el ruido, ya no cantes más!

¡QUE NO CANTES MÁS!

¡Que te calles!

Solo por unos instantes Precia soltó el volante, solo un poco para girar y tratar de golpear a la pequeña, al hacerlo su cuerpo movió un poco la cabrilla ocasionando que el auto ocupara el carril contrario y así colisionara con el camión.

Precia no alcanzo a ver el camión encima de su auto, sus ojos estaban atónitos al ver el cuerpo de su hija mayor traspasar el parabrisas del auto.

Alicia murió instantáneamente, su cuerpo voló casi tres metros lejos del accidente, se llevo consigo vidrios incrustados en su rostro así como alguno de estos clavados en sus brazos y pecho.

La pequeña Fate quedo adentro en el carro totalmente inconsciente a causa de un fuerte golpe en la parte posterior de la cabeza, despertó completamente sola a los 5 días en la habitación del hospital.

Fin del mini flash back.

Fate: madre, madre, debes comer algo si quieres reponerte.

Precia: Tú, tú eres la culpable de que mi Alicia haya muerto. Si no fuera por ti y tus estúpidas cancioncitas ella aún estaría aquí conmigo.

¿De que quieres que me reponga? ¡Solo una cosa, una cosa debió pasar ese día Fate, solo una cosa. Tú debiste morir no ella!

Todo es culpa tuya, por ti tú padre nos abandono, no soporto la idea de que existieras.

Eres una egoísta, me lo has quitado todo, has sido tú y siempre serás tú un maldito castigo para mí.

Me quitaste a mi Alicia.

Susurrando entre lagrimas: Me robaste a mi bebe, por esa maldita cancioncita (gimiendo) mi preciosa hija…. Por esa canción, maldita canción.

Fin Flash Back

Cansada por el llanto, agobiada por los recuerdos Fate aún yace en su cama con tan solo su ropa interior y una pequeña camiseta negra. No duerme, no le es posible, pero en su letargo descansa su cuerpo y mente.

Por alguna extraña razón hoy siente que no es culpable de la huida de su padre, ni de la muerte de su preciada hermana.

Por alguna extraña razón siente que algo en ella ha cambiado. Por primera vez en su vida se sintió protegida en los brazos de su ángel el día anterior. Aún sin entender el porqué, el recordar esa sensación le reconforto e hizo cesar su llanto, el océano dulce de su mirada y la hermosa melodía de su ronca voz le hicieron sonreír.

¡Tal vez y algo de mi aún valga la pena! Exclamo una triste pero esperanzada chica antes rendirse en su lucha con Morfeo.

Continuara….


	5. Monedas 2

HOLA COMO VAN? por aqui despues de mucho tiempo con otro cap, espero les guste es un tantito corto pero ojala les guste y comenten please.

Disclamier: como he dicho ninguno me pertenece !lamentablemente!

¿TÚ Y YO? 5

MONEDAS 2

Día martes, campus universitario de Mid-childa

Una esbelta fémina camina elegante, por uno de los pasillos de la universidad, su rostro no representa emoción alguna, su jean negro un poco ajustado y el camisón gris suelto dejan a la imaginación aquel curvilíneo cuerpo, su largo y rosa cabello en una delicada coleta enmarcan su delicado y hermoso pero serio rostro, precisamente en este día, nadie más que un chico se atreve a dirigirle la palabra, este es el mismo que la acompaña.

Su acompañante es al igual que ella un hombre alto. Su tez morena, corpulento, su cabello blanquecino delinea su pulido rostro, es elegante, aunque para la mayoría de sus compañeros un chico cortante, de pocas palabras.

Engreídos, ególatras, seres sin sentimientos, son solo algunas de las palabras que sus compañeros utilizan para describirlos, a excepción d personas como Shamal, Hayate y Alisa que han tenido la oportunidad de compartir con ellos, todos los demás tenían algún comentario despectivo para con la famosa pareja.

Famosa pareja, eso eran, una hermosa mujer y un atractivo hombre juntos no pasan desapercibidos. Fuera cual fuere el evento siempre andan juntos, en los pasillos se rumora, incluso que el par de egocéntricos viven juntos en un cómodo y agradable apartamento a las afueras de la Ciudad, comparten una lujosa camioneta y todo el día se mantienen lo suficientemente cerca, casi como protegiéndose el uno al otro.

Para los estudiantes: ¡esos dos, asi que son raros! afirman

Run run: (rumor, cochicheo, cotilleo) debe ser bisexual, tiene novio pero mírala, ayer le gritaban ¡bollera! En mitad de la plaza del campus, y hoy va con el novio como si nada.

Pobre chico ¿no lo habrá notado? O será que le gustan así, quien iba a pensarlo con lo seria y antipatica que es, jajaja pero ya ves como se le cayó el teátrico de pareja feliz que tenia con el canoso (cabellera blanca) del novio.

Para Sigmun, a quien la vida a tratado lo suficientemente duro, los chismes acerca de a quien ama o a quien no, no le trauman, a sus 21 años le ha tocado guerrearse (luchar) la vida prácticamente sola, solo Zafira a estado a su lado los últimos 4 años, solo el conoce su verdadero ser.

¿Qué si son pareja? Le han preguntado algunos valientes chicos que quieren ligar con ella.

Si, es mi pareja. Contesta cortantemente. Sin dar chance a que pregunten mas.

Aunque ambos roban uno que otro suspiro de chicas y chicos, ninguno de los dos, hasta el dia anterior, había protagonizado un escandalo de tal magnitud.

Signum caminaba por el pasillo al lado de Zafira como si nada hubiera pasado, a decir verdad lo único en lo que esta chica pudiera pensar era en Fate Testarossa, mirando a su alrededor en busca de la rubia llevaban más de medio día.

Z: Sig y ¿si está en su dormitorio?

S: ¿crees que pueda estar allí? Aun no hemos estado en el edificio de los dormitorios, pero ¿y si no quiere verme? Y ¿Qué le dire? No puedo solo aparecerme y ya.

Z: ¿si prefieres, podemos devolvernos?,.. pero si me preguntas creo que debes hablar con ella hoy.

S: tengo miedo de que vuelva a rechazarme como aquella vez, te lo juro que no podría soportar que no desee hablarme, aunque ayer…..

Flash back

7 meses atrás, mini mercado (lugar de trabajo de Fate)

Sigmun estatica en un pasillo al ver a una afligida rubia de delantal rojo, derramando lagrimas, la chica se encontraba arrodillada en un pequeño espacio al lado de las estanterías llenas de productos, su nariz congestionada a causa del llanto, sus ojos hinchados, su cabello mal trenzado hicieron que Signum sintiera como su corazón iba apretándose a cada sollozo de la miserable chica.

¿Pena? ¿Compasión? ¿Culpabilidad?

Tristeza, una gran y profunda tristeza, así definió lo que sintió en ese instante. Tristeza tan profunda y fuerte que su cuerpo, inherente a su voluntad. Camino hacia la rubia y le tendió su mano con una servilleta de papel.

Insolencia, fue lo que pensó de la actitud de la chica, que no se digno a mirarla, solo le dijo con una voz grave y firme.

F: vete de aquí, no estoy pidiendo tu compasión ni la de nadie.

S: lo sé, solo toma esto para organizarte un poco. Sigmun dijo esto con su voz entrecortada, por alguna razón su corazón latía mas rápido de lo usual, sus manos sudaban y su actitud determinante ya no lo era mas, su fuerza de voluntad se encontraba resquebrajada por la enigmática, triste e inmensamente seria y tanjante rubia.

S: ven, si quieres podemos beber un café juntas, tal vez te ayude a tranquilizarte un poco ¿no crees? Con una hermosa sonrisa, mientras esperaba una respuesta

Ahora Fate, la miraba directamente a la cara pero signum podría jurar que no la veía, era como si su ser estuviera lejos del bello empaque de su cuerpo.

"sin alma" pensó Signum simultáneamente a lo que susurraba Fate directo a su rostro.

F: déjame en paz, ¿Quién te crees que eres para invitarme a un café? Vete, no quiero tu compasión, no necesito tus limosnas, solo vete, no te he llamado, no sé qué haces mirándome, ¿no ves que no soy parte de un museo, ni un ser pre histórico? Porque me miras?

No necesito público, no te Quiero aquí. Vete, vete vete.

Fin Flash back

Signum Wolkenritter, es una estudiante de sociología y antropología de último año, sus padres la abandonaron cuando nació, la dejaron en un internado al cuidado de 2 tutoras, nunca los conoció pero supo por sus cuidadoras que siempre estuvieron al tanto de sus gastos. De hecho al cumplir la mayoría de edad recibió la "herencia" si así podría llamarse a la enorme cantidad de dinero y propiedades a su nombre.

Padres no tuvo, solo tutoras que solo querían de ella beneficios.

T: lava esto, ah y para cuando termines tienes el baño. lo lavas y te aseas porque te necesito muy limpia en mi cuarto a las 5:00 de la tarde.

Signum de 15 años sabía lo que eso significaba, otra noche sin dormir, A veces solo a veces lo disfrutaba. y se culpaba por ello. ¿Cómo es posible disfrutar tal cosa? Se reprochaba una y mil veces.

"TENGO QUE ESTAR LOCA" pensaba las últimas veces que esto sucedió.

Acababa de conocer a Zafira, tendría unos 17 años, y sin querer se convirtió en su apoyo en su compañero, en su mitad.

Denunciar ? ¿Contar a tus padres? ¡A cuales!, la siempre bien vestida joven, con buena educación, buenos colegios, comidas en elegantes restaurantes (acompañada por sus 2 tutoras) hermoso y largo cabello sentía que nadie le creería.

Su único amigo, es el único que conoce la verdad, al menos pronunciada con sus labios. Fue él quien le enseño a confiar.

En la portería de la residencia de estudiantes, Zafira se despide de su amiga deseándole suerte y sin hablar le regala una gran y picara sonrisa que Signum entiende a la perfección y no logra evitar el sonrojarse un poco y disimula con un gesto de malestar e incomprensión, lo cual hace que su amigo se ria a carcajadas mientras se aparta del lugar.

Continuara...


	6. MONEDAS 3

Hola como van? después de un tiempillo reaparezco por acá, esta vez no como lectora sino expresando mis propias ideas, que espero sean del agrado de ustedes. gracias a los que dejan sus coments en serio lo aprecio mucho.

este cap, me gusta porque ahora Fate, esta surgiendo como una mujer decidida y segura, explora o bien comienza a explorar la segunda cara de la moneda que representa. y eso de verdad me encanta como una una pequeña y tierna rosa se abre para dejarse ver fuerte pero delicada.

estoy algo cansada asi que sin mas a leer

Disclamier: no me pertenecen de ser así, mi lado perver estaría fuera de control.

MONEDAS 3

flash back

Unos meses atrás.

Dos chicas ambas inmensamente hermosas discuten en un cuarto de la residencia de la universidad de Mid-childa

Eres ¡MÍA!, te guste o no, SI TE DIGO que no debes salir, no sales, si te digo que no salgas con Hayate debes respetar mi decisión, siempre anda metiendo ideas en tu cabeza.

¿Acaso quieres que te deje por su culpa?

Fate: no, no, nooo. Te amo, tú lo sabes no digas eso.

Pues eso pasara si sigues andando con esa, Ah y lo de que deje a mi NOVIO sabes que eso jamás pasara.

Fate: pero, si me amas porque me haces esto, me lastima verte con él, ¿por qué le besas si no te gusta, si no lo quieres?

¿A ti quien te dijo que no lo amo Fate? Mira sabes que me voy, no vale la pena discutir contigo si mañana será como si nada hubiera pasado. Dijo su novia en ese entonces restándole importancia a Fate, a su anterior pregunta y a la cruel contra pregunta que le fue dada a Fate como respuesta.

En un ataque repentino de celos de Fate: ¡No quiero volver a verte con ese idiota! Si lo vez de nuevo tendrás que olvidarme, porque no estaré aquí cuando me busques

¡Perra estúpida, ilusa! le devolvió el grito a su novia, junto con un golpe en su mejilla. El rostro de Fate giro por el impacto, pero su chica detuvo su cabeza al halar el largo cabello de Fate y la arrastro de él hasta acercarla a su rostro para decirle.

No lo dejaría y menos por ti, entiéndelo de una buena vez, ¿acaso nunca has pensado que dirían de mi, si alguien siquiera llega a pensar que esto puede pasar entre tu y yo?

No, no lo has hecho, lo único que sabes hacer es llorar como si no tuvieras otra cosa que hacer.

Lanzándola con tanta fuerza que el hombro de Fate se golpeo con un pedazo de uno de los barandales que sobresalía de su cama.

El grito de dolor de Fate hizo que su colérica novia se enfureciera más y con su pierna derecha atestara una patada en su estomago dejando a Fate sin aliento acurrucada en el piso de su habitación.

Salió sin despedirse de su novia como si ningún alegato hubiera sucedido, omitiendo el dolor de su amante que tendida en el suelo lloraba de dolor.

Camino por los pasillos con una simulada sonrisa saludando a quien le dedicaba una mirada, la despiadada y egoísta chica siguió con su camino sin mirar atrás, solo hubo algo que le desfiguro por unas decimas de segundos su perfecta sonrisa del rostro. Una pequeña línea de sangre en los dedos de su mano derecha, recordó la bofetada que le tuvo que dar a su novia por insolente.

Se limpio la mano con un desagrado que le era insoportable, en una pileta de agua junto a una de las canchas de futbol. A la vez que se preguntaba a si misma

¿Qué te veo tonta para necesitarte tanto? ¿Qué me pasa contigo Fate?

El ser tan ególatra, egoísta, narcisista igual amaba. Pero amaba a dos personas, y a una de ellas maltrataba porque no era capaz de entender que AMOR es amor sin importar el envase en el que venga.

Amar a Fate implicaba ser rara, desencajar, estar dañada, ir en contra de todo en lo que creía, en sus valores "Porque no es NORMAL que dos mujeres se amen"

Se odiaba a si misma por amarla, por necesitarla como la necesitaba, se condenaba a si misma por desearla más que a el agua en los días de sequia, como en este momento después de haberla golpeado, se castigaba por la paliza que aunque inmerecida le había dado a su novia.

Corrió a un pequeño bosque del campus en el cual podía ser ella misma, estando allí no más que con ella misma lloro amargamente, al saberse verdugo de aquella a quien más ama en el mundo.

El sonido de su teléfono móvil la saco de sus pensamientos, mientras que en la pantalla aparecía el retrato de su novio anunciado quien era el que llamaba.

Con su manga de la camisa seco sus lagrimas y la inmaculada mascara se acoplo a la perfección con su rostro, una suave voz respondió al llamado y partió a el encuentro del interlocutor como si los segundos antes fueran una simple alucinación de un tercero, pues ni su voz, ni su rostro, ni su semblante daban un reflejo de ellos.

fin del flash back

Después de haber llamado a tres puertas diferentes y no dar con la que buscaba, se decide a averiguar cuál es la puerta correcta.

Signum: hola por casualidad ¿sabes cual habitación es la de Fate Testarossa? Pregunto a una de las chicas del pasillo.

Satsuki: mira es esa de allá, la de color blanco. Jijijii

Le respondió la chica del pasillo quien a su vez reía maliciosamente cómplice a Signum, esta hizo un gesto de desagrado pero lo disimulo con un "muchas gracias por tu ayuda"

Toc, toc toc

El ruido de la puerta despertó a Fate, ya casi caería la noche y ella aun dormía.

Fate: Hayate porque me haces esto, juro que te matare.

Se levanto de la cama con el cabello alborotado, en ropa interior y una pequeña camiseta negra, ojerosa, cansada, trise y malhumorada a causa de la inoportuna visita.

Al abrir la puerta se lleva una desagradable sorpresa; su ex novia en persona era quien llamaba a su puerta.

Ex: quiero hablar contigo Fate. Ordeno a Fate

Fate: no tengo nada que hablar contigo, vete ahora o diré que quieres golpearme.

Ex: se que no lo harás, ¡déjame entrar! Levanto la vos.

Fate: que te vayas, y no me grites ¿Qué no ves que no soy tu perro?, vete ahora o TE JURO que te arrepentirás.

Su ex al ver la actitud de Fate cambio su estrategia

Ex: perdóname, no te gritare te lo prometo, te juro que lo dejare ( luchando por agarrar la mano de Fate entre las suyas pero esta la esquiva) perdóname, perdóname TE AMO tu lo sabes vuelve conmigo, todo será mejor, mirame (levantando el rostro de Fate que miraba hacia el suelo) te lo prometo solo …solo perdóname por favor.

Al oír estas palabras el corazón de Fate se desintegro por completo, TEAMO cuantas noches y cuantos días deseo escuchar esto, LO DEJARE ¿cuántas veces se lo pidió? Demasiadas, tantas que llevar la cuenta sería imposible.

Fate: ¿Por qué?

Ex: porque ¿Qué?

Fate: Por qué tan de repente sientes que me amas, ¿desde cuándo? ¿Por qué ahora?¿dónde has dejado a tu sombra? ¿Qué piensas que lograras diciendo tal cosa? Hasta yo sé que no se debe mentir ni jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Acaso no me has lastimado bastante?¿aun no te satisfaces de mi sufrimiento? ¿Qué pasa contigo? Ahora resulta que me amas….ja como puedes decir tal cosa, no sabes que es amar a alguien más que a ti misma ¿Cómo que me amas?

Me amas, que me amas, si eso es cierto entonces déjame sola y vete, y si llegamos a cruzarnos en algún lugar voltea como si fuera un matero mas, pero déjame en paz.

Ex: te amo, no imaginas cuanto. No renunciare a ti, HARE LO IMPOSIBLE para recuperarte, tú quieres creer que quieres que me vaya pero sé que no es así, sé que aun me amas y no descansare hasta tenerte otra vez, no te dejare con esa zorra.

Con gesto de que acaba de entender Fate sonríe mas para sí que para su antiguo amor y dice sus pensamientos en vos alta.

¡Así que era eso!, ahora sé de donde sale tu gran amor por mí, tu egoísmo no te deja reconocer ni tus propios sentimientos.

Fate: quiero que te vayas. y quiero que no vuelvas. no quiero verte ni saber nada que tenga que ver con lo que fuimos o contigo. Ahora déjame quiero descansar.

Lo que Fate no sabía es que su diosa también estaba en el lugar observando todo lo que ocurría, sabía que era algo que ella tendría que resolver sola por eso no intervino pero…

Fate no espero que su ex se marchara para voltear y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, por esto al escuchar de nuevo su puerta, el enojo no espero para llegar

Abriendo la puerta de un solo tirón grito

Fate: por todos los cielos ¡!¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?!

Al ver quien estaba tras su puerta Fate se paralizo y enmudeció por completo no podía creer lo que veía. Además estaba hecha un desastre ni siquiera había tomado una ducha.

Saber como estas, quedarme un rato si no te molesta, darte un beso aunque sé que no me dejaras(pensó,pero sus pensamientos fueron expresados sin ella siquiera notarlo) , invitarte a una soda si quieres salir, observarte, conocerte, y me encantaría que me contaras ¿Qué quieres tú? ¿Me dejas quedar un rato contigo?

El pálido de sus mejillas se torno rojo intenso con cada una de las palabras de la mujer parada en su puerta, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar. Estaba en ropa interior, aun no se duchaba ni cepillaba sus dientes pero no iba a dejarla ir además ¿quería besarle? Realmente lo dijo "o" estaba alucinando, pensar en eso intensifico su vergüenza.

Lo siento, tal vez no fue buena idea venir, mejor… creo que mejor me voy

Fate agarro la mano de la causa de su vergüenza evitando una vez más que se fuera, volteo un poco su rostro ya que no era capaz de mirarla a los ojos y le dijo

Fate: quédate, el que hayas venido hasta mi habitación, es increíble para mí, no estoy en mi mejor día, lo sabes, pero verte me hace sentir muy bien, es lo único lindo del día, así que, si no te molesta ¿quisieras quedarte conmigo?

Una dulce respuesta: La sonrisa de su diosa al igual que el estrechar de su mano con la suya. Esto hizo que el corazón de Fate se desbocara como una carrera de cien caballos salvajes y sin pensarlo tiró suavemente de la chica hacia adentro de la habitación.

¡!¿Qué?! Que zorra eres Fate, mírate como esta vestida

Como le dejas entrar pero no a mí, que te crees perra, pero no sabes a quien estas tratando como tonta.

Encantadora, así es la hermosa Nanoha Takamachi, la chica más dulce, tierna, comprensiva, compasiva, de toda la ciudad, su sedoso cabello rojo combinan a la perfección con el profundo celeste de sus ojos.

No es muy alta, pero no le hace falta, su rostro hace por ella de carta de presentación, su manera casual de moverse y vestir la hace una joven accesible, siempre que alguien ha necesitado de un consejo la extrovertida chica ha estado presta a darlo.

Una mujer llena de valores de familia, aun vive con sus padres y hermana mayor, su hermano vive en Kioto hace algunos años, pero eso no logra que los lazos familiares se debiliten.

Para Nanoha la amistad siempre ha sido su prioridad, una amiga siempre debe estar ahí para apoyarte en los momentos difíciles.

Para los compañeros del campus la chica ideal, la mujer a la cual llevas a casa de tus padres y al altar.

Tal vez crean que es una chica fácil pero NO, solo confunden su carisma y simpatía.

En la vida no ha tenido grandes contratiempos, sus padres suplieron todas y cada una de sus necesidades, en resumen una vida privilegiada y en abundancia.

Está acostumbrada a obtener todo lo que se propone, sin importar cuánto necesite invertir para conseguirlo.


End file.
